Forgive or Forget?
by LittleGleekifiedLover
Summary: Puck Never changes. When Rachel keeps forgiving him, he ruins it. But will this be the last time she forgives or will she forget.Later, Rachel gets a surprise but will this make Puck change?
1. Big mistakes

Secret Love in Glee.

**SUMMARY: Puck Never changes. When Rachel keeps forgiving him, he ruins it. But will this be the last time she forgives or will she forget. Later on the story Rachel gets a surprise but will this make Puck change? Find out!**

Chapter 1.

All Glee members decided to celebrate their last year at MicKinley high school. They threw a party at Puck's house and everyone was drunk even Rachel. Santana and Brittany was making out while Mercedes and Sam was dancing, Puck was bringing out more alcohol and beers while Finn was on his own.

Rachel's POV.

New dress for the new year. I'm so drunk that i can't control myself. I landed on top of Sam and well Mercedes didnt like that, but I did haha. Mercedes dragged me off him like I was a dog, Who does she think she is? So I walked away to have a snack so i could concentrate on that instead of Mercedes. I couldn't stop thinking if Puck wasn't interested in me anymore. It was stupid because all he's doing is talking to some other girls from school. There's nothing going off, so I didn't know why this came to my mind. Finn started walking over to me as I was on my own. Finn looks nice in the shirt I got him last christmas...Woah woah rachel what are you saying?

"Hey Rach, you ok?" Finn asked looking abit worried.

You can just hear Noah laughing with these girls! How can he flirt with them bimbo's... Am I getting jealous? No Rachel your not jealous. But I have this gut feeling he's flirting! I know Puck he's always like this... Puck is taking over him(Noah)!

"I'm ok...I guess?" I looked over to my left and saw Puck getting closer to the blonde girl...He's not going to is he? Finn looked at me and saw my eyes filling up with tears. "Rachel Don't look...Look at me okay?" Finn tried to stop me from looking but I had too...I just had too. When I got to the part where I couldn't look anymore, tears already ran down my cheeks. I looked at Finn and his face was filled with anger, he clenched his fists ready to hit something or someone. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just ran as fast I could, Puck watched me run out and started shouting my name. It made me worse just hearing his voice going through my head. Finn ran after me, he started calling my name.

Meanwhile Puck just stood at the door, painfully watching Rachel runaway leaving behind trails of tears on the floor.

Finn's POV. 

I couldn't believe what Puck did! I just had to be the first one to be there for her; because I'm one of her true best friends! There is no way I'm going to let Rach get hurt again; there is no way on earth I will let anyone break Rachel's heart, as I did before! I ran as far as i could to reach Rachel crying on the bench. "Rach I'm here for you!" I put my arm around her and she rested on my chest crying. I felt as though i could kill Puck for breaking her heart. Rachel got up and then we both started walking. Admiring the moon glowing, reflecting from the water in the pond while we walked over the long bridge slowly.

"So erm, Rach how are you feeling? Wait I'm so sorry that was a stupid question to ask but..." I didn't know what to say to her nothing i said made her feel any better!

"Finn its oh...kay. I'll be fine, just..."

"Are you sure. This is what Puck really is. If I had any chance with you again, I would NEVER ruin it." I was just being truthfull...

"Yes... I know. Right now i just want to go home! But I can't." Rachel started getting upset even more.

"Why? Rach, you can tell me anything!" I was getting even more confused?

" Well Noah offered me to stay with him for a couple of weeks, untill my parents get back. but now i'm never going over there." Rachel looking sad and depressed.

I stopped and looked at Rachel and she stopped and looked at me.

"Rachel, do you want to stop at mine? I have a guest room It's yours?"

Rachel smiled. "No Finn i couldn't. With everything gone off. Your mom doesn't..." I inturrupted.

"My mom said your welcome anytime! look ive dialled my mom on speed dial just ask her okay?" I passed my phone to Rachel and we both sat down at the park bench. Phone rang. Rachel and my mom had a long conversation and I went and got Rach and myself a late from round the corner from the park. Once i came back the phone call ended and she looked alot happier. I guess this might bring us closer together...You know more like bestfriends, just like we used to be.

"Finn, how am I going to get my clothes and personal belongings when there at Pucks? Don't look at me, I'm not going round there again." Rachel just stared at me. Just waiting for me to do it.

"Ok ok I'll go over there. Wait, if your not coming to Pucks and I am, then where are you going to go?" I stopped and wondered how is this going to work out. Rachel just looked around clueless... For a change. There was an awkward silence for around 30 seconds untill Rachel thought of something...

"I know, i'll just wait in your car." Rachel smiled. My car was parked on the other side of the street which was perfect timing, so we drove slowly down Puck's street and we was back.

Finn parked up and looked at Rachel she couldn't look through the window if she saw Puck. All Finn saw when he looked at Rachel, was tears streaming out of her beautiful brown eyes. She tried to keep them in but she was too upset and tired. "Hey hey hey, Rach don't worry he will soon know what he's missing out on!" Finn said in a calm voice while he wiped the tears away from Rachel's glowing cheeks. She smiled and held Finn's hand.

"Finn, you're such a great friend!" Rachel said taking deep breaths. Finn smiled and stepped out of the car. Finn started walking up to Puck's door. When he opened it. Loud music came bursting out. There was more people that came as there was only 20 people last time. Finn looked around everywhere around the house then found Puck in the garage getting more beer.

"Woah, Huddy you enjoying the party?" Puck started laughing, his breath stunk of beer.

"Puck, not cool. Anyway where's Rachel's stuff?" Finn said looking stressed.

"What man? Why bother with her she is just a..." Puck got cut off by Rachel.

"I was just a what? You know what Puck your just like all the other guys. You get bored with one girl and then you go straight to another" Rachel said in an anger tone. Then she ran off crying. Finn got angry.

"You happy now? I'm not messing around! Where's Rachel's stuff?" Finn asked again.

"Upstairs in my room. Wait let me get it as its MY room..." Puck said sluring his words.

Finn looked at Puck weirdly. He was so mad at Puck for what he did. Puck might not of meant it because he is that drunk but once Puck takes over Noah there's nothing stopping him to make a mistake. HUGE mistakes. Puck comes back downstairs with this girl he has holding. She looked like she just came out of a bar. When Puck threw Rachels bag to Finn he said "Finn if you ever get with...MY...G girl then your dead. You got me? Good kid." Puck then joined the party. Finn took some deep breaths to calm is furious anger down but he was about to explode but he tried to be the better person by walking out. Once he brought Rachel's personal belongings to her, they both had a long conversation before they headed back to the car. Door slammed when Finn came back in the car.

"Finn are you okay?" Rachel sniffs. Finn looks at her and replies. " No Rachel, have you seen how her treats you? I broke up with you so you could be with someone that deserves you better than I do. Your too good to loose and if I could go back in time I would! So you wouldnt be this upset and heartbroken right now. I hate to see you like this!" Finn starts tearing up with anger. Rachel looks at him and tears began to fall. she held his hand said "Finn, I..I" She couldn't finish her sentence she was speechless but all she did was cry. "I know, lets go. When i'm here no one can hurt you anymore, okay?" They both smile and promises eachother.

**A/N: Sorry it's not a lot but there are more to come! Love it? Hate it? Any improvments? please review! **

**Sneak Preview: Finn and Rachel's friendship grows stronger! What will happen between Rachel and Puck? Forgive or Forget?**


	2. Regrets

Forgive or Forget?

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't been updating this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise I will update sooner than later!**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Puck woke up on his living room floor with the worst hangover. He got up and couldn't remember what happened last night. When he was fully focused, he realised how messy his house was. Party streamers all on the floor, paper cups everywhere, balloons inflated. The worst of all, he noticed that Rachel wasn't there. When he looked around the house to find his phone, it was on his bed next to a girl that he never met before. He was totally confused how and why she was in his bed but then realised why Rachel probably left. Anyways he text Rachel and sat on the stairs waiting for a reply.

At Finns house, Finn walked towards the room what Rachel was staying in. He knocked on the door. There was no answer so he said "Rachel, you decent? I'm coming in okay?" There was no answer. So he slowly opened the door and Rachel wasn't there. She left a note saying... _Finn, Ive gone to school early. So don't wait up. Tell Kirt I want to see him okay? Thanks xx.' _Finn read the note and walked off to get ready for school.

Meanwhile Rachel was at school early, Just to avoid the looks and embarrassment. She then got a text from Puck, she didn't know whether to read it or leave it. But she wanted to know what he had to say. The text said... '_Hey Rach, I can't remember what happened yesterday, but when u read this pls txt back! Whatever I did or said i'm sorry and I love ' _ After she read the text, she had tears in her eyes. Even though Puck can't remember kissing a girl infront of Rachel, he shouldn't of done what he did. She threw her phone in her locker and waited for Kirt to come to school.

Everyone began to come into school and everyone was talking about the party at Puck's house. Rachel saw Kirt and rushed over to him. It was a free period so they began to have a long chat at the cafe near school. When they returned back to school intime for next lesson, she saw Puck waiting at her locker . She looked up and saw Puck standing there. She felt awkward because she didn't know what to do except cry. Her eyes was filling up with tears (Her eyes was as sore as it is) and painfully walked past him. Puck looked heartbroken while he watched her leave without Rachel looking back at him.

**Pucks P.O.V**

What have I done? What did i do that bad for Rachel not to speak to me or answer me? I honestly don't know. I'm trying to be reasonable with her and say sorry, even though I dont know what i have done. This is fucking stressful! I love Rachel I wanna show her how much I do but either way she won't care. Unless she's in one of those moods who takes it out on her boyfriend? I don't fucking know. Someone please just tell me what's wrong!

Finn's there, i'll go ask him. "Hey whats up dude?" I asked him but he had his back to me - which is a very tall back indeed.

"Finn, Come on man, not you too!" I was getting fustrated. Finn turned around and looked awkwardly strange. All i saw was Finn rowling his eyes.

"Look Puck, You acted like a dick yesterday. You treated me and Rachel like dirt." It was like Finn was lying, as I wouldn't of thought I would of treated my bestfriend or my girlfriend like that!

"What did I do to be such a dick?" I asked so many questions to get my head around it all.

"You kissed another girl puck infront of Rach! THATS WHY YOU WAS A DICK AND YOU STILL ARE!" He looked so angry towards me.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? WHY YOU YELLING AT ME YOU PRICK. ATLEAST I STILL HAVE A GIRL UNLIKE YOU!" I had no other comeback. Finn started walking off and then he turned round and said "You know what?" #PUNCH#. I got smacked by a dick of a bestfriend so then I fought back. Untill Mr shue broke the fight up. Impressive punch i gotta give him that. He nearly broke my friggin' nose!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Mr Shuester trying to be the fucking good guy. Breaking up a fight, pffftt... I can do it with my eyes closed. But then again the fatness on that scrawny kid next to me, that is pretty challenging... "Nothing. Now thats over, can I go now?" I was getting so bored with this conversation. "What is up with you lately, Puckerman?" Why the fuck is everyone saying that! I think I've lost my girl over drinking and now I'm taking crap from a teacher. I seriously need to sort my life out.

"Sir, he's a jerk. Thats what's up." What the fuck was finn the fag talking shit? "You can't talk. Hows Karofsky lately. Heard you guys are dating. Ha." I had to say it, just to piss him off a little. "I'M NOT GAY!" Hahah Finn chats loads of crap. "Well you sure look like one." I had too, this was getting funny. "What the hell was that meant to mean?" Now he acts like a bad man standing up. So I joined in, Pucks turn to stand up. "Look it up. I'm not surprised you can fit a library in that big bad boy." I slapped his fat overweight stomach. Ok I lied, he's not fat but I knew he would get pissed off at me and thats what I wanted. "Can I punch this fag?" Asif Finn asked Sir to punch me. "NO!" Mr Shue shouted.

"Can I go? I'm bored!" I'm getting so fustrated, I just want to get out of this shithole.

"No you stay here. I need to sort this mess out between you both." Mr Shuester could not sort this out. "Well I'm out of here bye sir and ladies." I couldn't stay in there any longer. I was going to say something worse than what I said already.

I saw Rach, hanging out with Sam. He better not go after my girl. Ive already lost my bestfriend, I don't want to loose my bro and my girlfriend aswell. I walked up trying to explain myself to Rachel. "Listen Rach, Im..." Rachel just completely blanked me. "So Sam, I'll talk to you later, yeah? Maybe lunch? Bye!" Then before I could say the word that was bursting to come out, she walked off. I banged my head against the locker several times, just realising I probably lost my girl! "Hey what's up dude?" Sam asked. He wasn't the first that asked me that...I bet it won't be the last either. "Everything, Rachel then Finn...I don't know who to make it up to Rach. You and Rachel are getting close right?" I asked Sam but I doubt that he would say anything by the look of his face. "Yea but sorry Puck! Your my bro and that but Rachel made me promise not to say anything. I don't want to get in between things...You understand,right?" I guess I was but then again I wasn't. "Yea man, anyways see you at football practise?" I changed the subject for everyones sake. "Yea course mate! See you there!" I walked away with still a heavy feeling in my chest. The sign of my heart getting broken for the first time...And I hope it will be the last! I gotta make it up to Rach somehow...But how am I going to do that?

**End of chapter 2.**

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it helps me update faster! I promise I'll update as soon as possible!**_


	3. Apologies

Forgive and Forget. Glee.

**A/N: **_**Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Keep them coming!**_

Chapter 3

Finns P.O.V

Yesterday didn't go according to plan. But atleast it brought me and Rachel closer together. I head home to see Rachel and Kurt worried about my face. Yes my face was probably hidious before, but got worse now. I have a black eye and well bruises near my jaw. The last time me and Puck got into a fight was over a girl and we fought over a girl again! Thats probably the one thing me and Puck could possibly fall out over,girls! Its really pathetic if you think about it, because I've been a good friend and how Puck repays back by stabbing me in the back. I want to get my revenge and try and get my chance with Rachel. Seening though Puck and her are not talking, she could want to make him jealous and so do I.

I spoke to Kurt on what movie him and Rachel liked. knowing him he'd choose a chick flick and he did. So I thought we could cheer Rachel up with a night in with a movie and some popcorn. I walked across the hallway towards Rachels door with Kurt and heard her crying. 'Knock Knock', "Rachel, me and Finn has a surprise for you!" Kurt said in a calm and gentle tone.

They wait outside the door untill she answers. Very slowly the door opens, "Hello Kurt! Finn." Rachel tries to talk while holding her tears back. "WHATS WRONG? Awww Rachel! Come here!" Kurt opens his arms reaching them out to Rachel for a hug. "Anyways, movie time? Can we watch an action movie and put the one on that the bad guy- Puck in my case gets blown up? Sounds good! Came out last week!" Finn smiles trying to avoid watching a chick flick. Rachel started bawling after she heard the name Puck. "Erm...Finn I think you should leave it with the expert on heartbreaks...Call Mercedes? We are going to have a sleepover! Sounds good?" Rachel starts smiling slightly. "But we've got school tomorrow...You can't its a school night." Finn starts sounding like a parent. "Its not like were going to get high or anything. We are just eating some harmless popcorn and watching a couple of harmless movies. Sorry Finn but this is a flick chick night and well...Your not into that kind of stuff so...Bye MOM." Kurt says in the nicest way he could possible say it. Rachel went up to Finn and hugged him. "Thanks for caring anyway Noa...I mean Finn." When he heard Rachel call him Noah...He just felt annoyed. He wanted Puck out of Rachels head and also his. Finn sounded like he was jealous of Puck. He couldn't stand him. All Finn wanted was Rachel all this his-self but he hated the fact the Puck was the only thing that was on Rachels mind. I guess Finn didn't really care about dating Rachel untill him and Puck had that fight. He wanted payback and he's going to get it.

Mercedes arrived. When she saw Rachel she quickly hugged her to say everything is going to be okay. Rachel believed that for a second and realised It wasn't. She has a broken heart and she thinks she can never get it fixed. One day it will, but she will never know when.

Puck's P.O.V

How the fuck did my life get so fucking messed up! Ive lost her for good, definitely after beating the crap out of Finn. I was a jerk, I know that. But I don't get why Finn has to get involved. I love Rachel, I always will. I will never stop loving her! I wish i could just go back in time and undo all the stupid mistakes I did in the past. Maybe then I could get somewhere in life. Someone that I'm proud to be. Not a Lima loser, I tried avoiding to be a loser but somehow it catched me up and made my life a big shit whole.

Finn is gonna get on my frickin' nerves. Fuck that. He IS getting on my nerves. ARGH! Who gives him the balls to tell me that I'm a DICK? Has he seen himself lately. Well atleast I have a dick,haha! Anyway what can I do to make this all better? I don't give a shit about Finn, cause' right now he's a prick. I' not wasting my time on that. But I wanna' make it right with Rachel. But I've tried so much...The only thing I can do is go to someone for advise and that person I have to say...Miss Pillsbury.

"So what's your problem, Mr Noah Puckerman?" A little cute voice spoke out.

"Just call me Puck." I smiled. It sounded like I'm getting married or something. The only person who calls me or used to call me, Noah, was Rach. No one else does except the beautiful girl that once did.

"Okay so Puck, what's been troubling you?" Didn't she just ask me that already?

"My Life." I said looking down.

"Are you in any danger of hurting yourself?" What the fuck is trying to say?

"No, I'm just sick of my life!"

"Why is that, Puck?"

"Well Rachel dumped me. Finn had a fight with me. So thats one of the reasons why."

"Why has your girlfriend Rachel, dumped you?" I started to get ashamed of what I was about to say.

"Because I cheated on her, well not exactly...I just kissed another girl...Infront of her..." I struggled to get all that out. I never admitted or told the truth not once in my life, untill now.

"Well those kind of things upset some girls. Puck you need to think who you actually inlove with before you start going around kissing other people. Its not fair on the ones that love you." Wow, I never thought that anything would make sence as much as that did.

"I know but how am I going to fix it. HELP ME?" I litterally went on my knees begging. Such a good job noone was there to witness any of this, otherwise I'd be a dead beat.

"Here..." She handed me a pamplet saying 'cheating and want to solve it?' I don't give too shits about a fucking leaflet. I cant be fucking bothered to read, never have and never will, unless its on facebook.

"Whats this gonna solve? My reading issues?"

"No Its to help you with your problems. I can't solve this for you. You asked for help, so I'm giving you help. Read this and follow what it says. These are in my own words, so really I'm giving you the advice. My door is always open Puck, if ever have a problem come to me okay?" That seemed quite comforting.

"Erm..Yes thanks. I got to head to class so bye."

"Bye Puck and good luck." I headed out the door and smiled.

Right now that I'm out shall I just read it in my locker? Hmmm...Lets see... 1st step; is to appoligise, yeah Ive tried doing that. 2nd step; show her that you really are sorry. Wtf does it mean by that? Oh yeah, It says underneath it haha. ...By giving her flowers, even possibly a letter. I can't be fucked with writing. I'm not doing more work, I'm already starting to read the fucking thing, now I have to write? Nahh' fuck that idea. If not those things then try and get alone with her and talk it through or even... SING. Now that I can do! But what song that will apoligise for cheating on your girlfriend? I have no fucking clue. Oi Sam can help me right?

"Oi Sam!" Sam turns around.

"Yo, whats up?"

"I need your help..."

"Sure what about?"

"A song for Rachel...To say I'm sorry."

"Yes sure! I'm in."

"Thanks man, now walk with me. Heres what we have to do..."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

~choir room~

Everyone sat down for Glee club. Puck sat at the back just looking at Rachel. He knew that Finn was only trying to make him jealous, but it didnt really work. Puck is not Jealous, he's just hurting. He knows that it's his fault that he cheated on Rachel, and he was doing everything he can to get her back.

"Right Glee club. Puck and Sam are going to sing a song for us. There own orginal song, so here goes." Puck and Sam stood up and stood in the middle, infront of everyone.

"This song is about a girl thats very special to me and I want her back! Its called, Please be mine!"

_Please be mine!_

_[Sam] (verse, rap)_

_I let you down and now I know,_

_you was my halo and I was your hero,_

_I'd never thought I'd loose you like this,_

_I'd never expected that would be our last kiss,_

_And now I don't know what to do, _

_on how to make it up to you..._

_I tried to send you flowers but you did not accept,_

_I thought about you, even when I slept,_

_Now what do i have to do, _

_to prove it all to you?_

_[Puck] (chorus)_

_and you learnt me how to fly,_

_you tought me how to be a better guy,_

_and now it has all gone, _

_cause' of the things that I have done,_

_I wanna let you shine, _

_so please can you be mine,_

_Ive changed,_

_to the guy you made,_

_I'm not that guy in the past, _

_I really thought that we would last, _

_forever..._

_can we be back together?_

_Rachel, I miss and love you,_

_you made my dreams come true.._

_[Sam] _

_But its all gone, _

_[Puck] _

_if you say that were done._

_[Sam]_

_I'll do anything for you_

_[Puck] _

_and that is true._

~song finished~

Sam's P.O.V

Wow that song was pretty good. Cause' me and Puck made it up just for Rachel. She can't just ignore that! surely. Puck worked his lazy ass off, on this song for Rachel. Lets hope she fogives him.

"Wow guys, thats an amazing song! Did you guys write that?" Mr Shuester looke d;like he's impressed, But Rachel doesn't.

"Yeah, Puck worked his ass off. True Fact. He must really love Rachel." I said trying to actually give Puck credit this time, he does deserve it.

"Will you guys stop it!" Rachel screamed. What the fuck is her problem?

"Rachel, I'm trying to say I'm sorry-" Puck didn't even have the chance to say anything because Rachel inturrupted him.

"No, you tried to say that I'm an Idiot and that I dumped you for no reason. You tried to make me look bad, and make people feel sorry for you." Well It didn't work.

"Hold on there, how selfish can you be. Rachel he's trying to tell you that he freaking loves you, and you don't give a shit." Santana sticking up for Puck. Which someone needed too.

"If he can cheat on me, then obviously he doesn't love me."

"Rachel, everyone cheats on people. It doesn't mean that they don't love them anymore. Its because there not thinking properly or they made a mistake. Which everyone can see that Puck was drunk and he made a mistake. Puck wants to make it up to you. Some jerks usually don't give a shit, they would just go fuck someone else. But Puck isn't his he. His working his ass off to make it up to you. But all you do is flirt to chubby Hudson over there." Woah Santana knows her stuff. I wonder if she's single?

"Right everyone calm down. Seriously. Sort this outside school, not inside okay. Right Pair up because were gonna do duet work so girl and boy. our assignment will be Love. Okay." Who am I gonna pair up with, Rachel's pairing up with Finn, Puck's paired up with Santana, Tina is paired up with Mike obviously...I'll ask Quinn...

"Hey Quinn, wanna' pair up?"

"Yeah sure!" I'm guessing I have a partner now.

"So what song are we gonna do?" I asked, to start the conversation.

"Ermm...San we have to choose a love song so..Yeah. Just come round to mine tonight about 7ish? and we'll figure something out then. Deal?" Quinn kindly suggested. How could I not say no.

"Yeah,deal."

Puck's P.O.V 

I couldn't help but look at Rachel and Finn, getting closer and it was killing me. I had to talk to Rachel... "RACHEL!" She just stopped. She was facing her back to me but atleast she'll hear me out.

"I know you probably hate me right now. But you know deep down that I am really sorry. You can't get avoiding me! I'm trying my best to apoligise. I've even gone to Miss Pillsbury and read one of those stupid pamphlets. I've honestly tried my best to win you back. But why won't you forgive me and give another chance?" There was just silence. "Playing the silent game now are we? Well all I wanna' say is fine run to Finn but I can't guarrentee that your not gonna' be hurt, because you will. Just tell me.. if were over or not. But what I wanna tell you is that I'm not giving up on us. No matter what." I just waited to see what she was going to do, but she just walked off. not looking back, not saying anything. Well thats me told, but I'm not giving up.

Finn Passed me when I was heading out the school doors. "Hope that blonde bimbo was worth it. Meanwhile don't ever go near Rachel or even speak to her ever again!" Is that douchebag threatening me? Who the fuck does he think he is!

"Or what? I'm not fucking scared of you chubby." Then there we go he's the all that flab gives him an unfair advantage.

"Now you know."

"Haha, Fucking Prick. I'm never giving up on her you know." I said, not bothered what he was gonna say back.

"FUCK YOU."

"Please don't, I'm not gay. Fuck someone else apart from Rachel." He's a fucking Prick. I wanted to kick his fucking lights out. But what was that gonna prove? I beat up the Quaterback? Yeah I probably could, but it wasn't worth it. I'm a changed man. Just gonna have to find a way to get Rachel to forgive me. Another day another plan? I dunno. Anyways need to get some ice on this fucker. He made me frigging bleed. The stupid fat cunt. Ahh well...Everything will be okay? I hope.

~End of chapter~

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This might be a short chapter BUT i have big ideas for the next chapter. The song that was in this chapter, I made up. Because I needed words that understands how the character is feeling. Will Rachel ever forgive Puck? What will happen to Puck if he doesn't give up? What is Finn's plan? Is Finn gonna ruin everything? Will there be a frabrevans relationship? FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER! thanks xoxoxox.**_


	4. Pucktana

Forgive Or Forget? Glee.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Here is the next chapter!**_

Chapter 4.

Puck's P.O.V

Looks like Finn and Rachel are gonna get together! Argh! After everything he has done to Rachel, She still even talks to him? Ive done one mistake, just one and she never wants to speak to me ever again. That isn't right, that isn't fair. I'm alot fitter than chubs so how come he gets all my girls? First Quinn (partly my fault, but still), then Santana and now Rachel. What sort of bestmate has he been all these years? I know a crap one. Sam Is the real best mate at the moment. He's always there for me and I'm always there for him. I'm guessing everyone is getting together except from me. I still love Rachel... But what else can I do to prove that? Strangely enough I get a text, hope its from Rachel...But I doubt it.

**[Santana-Puck]  
><strong>Hey Puck I was wondering if you wanna come over and decide what we are going to do for the love song?

**[Puck-Santana]  
><strong>Ok but no funny buisness San, I mean it. I'm not in the mood to do what you think of all the time...

**[Santana-Puck]  
><strong>Okay, I promise no funny buisness...Does toungues count?

**[Puck-Santana]  
><strong>Santana...

**[Santana-Puck]  
><strong>I'm joking babes. I was only on about the love song. Now come over now.

**[Puck-Santana]  
><strong>Ok, on my way.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Santana's P.O.V

I think its not fair on Puck. Rachel is acting like a bitch. She's trying to make Puck jealous by flirting with Finn. Well its not making Puck jealous, its just hurting him. She is liking the attention of boys trying to be with her. She liked the fact that Sam and Puck was singing to her and she acted like she hated it. Arghh she's pissing me off and no one likes an angry Santana. Puck came to my door and I was determined for Puck to get over Rachel.

"Hey San..."

"Hey Puckerman come in." He looked so down when I opened the door, it was really depressing.

"What's up Puckerman?" I asked him.

"Is that a stupid question?"

"Don't be like that just tell me whats wrong."

"Is this why you invited me over? Well if it is then I'm going." Puck said trying to avoid the situation. Well i'm not gonna let him. He's telling me and then I'm going straight down to Rupaul's.

"No I'm not letting you go. You need someone. You can't keep this all up inside cause' you'll explode! Not literally but you know what I mean.."

"Okay...Well...Ermm..." Puck struggled to get his words out. What is he doing? Its only me just get on with it..

"Spit it out boy!"

"Okay. Its Rachel!" He blurted out.

"Rupaul, what about her this time?"

"Rachel hates me! She is never gonna forgive me! What have I done? I've done this to her again and I can't stand the fact that she's with Finn!"

WHAT? Berry is with Hudson? This is fucking crazy!

"What? They're dating?!"

"Not sure, but something is going off.." Now I'm confused...

"So they're hooking up?"

"I dunno... But it's none of my business if they are or not." Wait I'm even more confused than I was before.

"Wait so they not with eachother? You said to me they was?"

"Well they both want eachother. Lets put it that way." Puck looks down.

"Aww Pucky! Well...What are you going to do?"

"I've tried everything. I've even took advice sessions and read one of Mrs Pillsbury's booklets which is a piece of crap. And she hates me even more."

"Something is up with her. If she forgave Finn, I dunno how many times then surely she could of forgiven you? Something is up her sleeve."

Berry the bitch is planning something. I just know it! Two fit boys sang to her earlier and she went from smiley to ripping their heads off. Its not fucking right and it seems like it's only me realising this.

"We need to do something.." I demanded.

"Santana I've said before I don't wanna do any funny business with you.." I never was on about that!

"Puck I'm not on about that. I mean something to break Rachel."

"Wait, no! I've broke her heart more than once. I'm not doing it even more!"

"No. I mean like make her snap, so we know what she really is up to.."

"No. Santana she's not like that. Maybe in your little world, but not in the real world. Satan just leave it okay. I just need to forget about her. I'm just gonna have to."

"No. Don't do the right thing. Your Noah fucking Puckerman! You never do the right mature thing. You do the complete opposite and that's why I used to love your bad ass!"

"Haha, ermm... Thanks but No. Whats happened with Rachel I can't be that person anymore. I'm never gonna be that person anymore. The only thing she's gave me that I can never thank her enough for, is being a better person. The person who learnt from his mistakes and is turning the mistakes into promises. I promise that I will never be that person I was. That mistake can never be forgotten or can never be erased. Its scarred me. And now I will have to live with that forever."

Aww. Thats so sweet what he just said. Making me tear up! How sweet can he possibly be? Now I definately need to have a word with manhands now! But if she is with Finn then I doubt I could knock any sense into her. No im not being nice or care about Rachel but I care about Puck. and she's on thin ice at the moment. What's she doing to Puck is horrible and nasty. Its like she's trying to be me! Which she's not obviously. But she's playing with Puck and its not right. She needs some mental help to even think about going back together with the twat, Finn.

"Puck stop it your making me cry! That was soo sweet what you said. You turned soft! You honestly really love Rachel. and I'm happy that you finally loved someone, but why her? Why the person that is only playing you and messing with your feelings to get payback on you? Probably you hurt her that bad that she wants you to feel how she did?"

"But if she is then wow. I must of hurt her really bad. This is making me ten times worse than I already was. Thanks Santana!"

Oops...I guess that was the wrong time to say that! I feel so bad! But a little sarcasm can't hurt. "Your very welcome!"

"Anyway's Santana don't we need to do the song?" Puck says sitting on the floor with a notebook and a pen in his hand.

"Oh yeah. Did Mr Shue say that we need to make it up?" I sat down next to him.

"Yeah I think so. We need to write our own lyrics that describes on how we are feeling." Puck looks down. He looks so cute when he's focused.

"right now I'm feeling..." I looked up and noticed we was sat close. I knew that as I could see his cute hazel eyes. He lifted his head up and asked me...

"And you're feeling what?" Puck smirks asif to say Santana why are you looking at me like that.

"*cough*cough* Ermm...I'm feeling...Okay?" Puck laughs.

"I don't think we could put that your feeling ok in the song, haha." I feel so stupid now.

"Oh yeah...Right..." I didnt know what else to say, I felt such a dick!

"So...instead of the okay, what are you feeling? Depressed? Sad? Angry? Jelous? Or inlove?" Puck asking me all these random words, none of them described how i feel, except one.

"One of them, maybe." I admitted...

"I know that look, Santana Lopez. Who's the unlucky fella?" Puck was so funny! But how did he find out just by looking at me.

"Someone. Puck have you ever had that feeling where you try so much to deny that you don't love someone, but you just can't because you know that they could be the one?" Asif I just said this.. Just talking to Puck makes me feel...Special. I want him to get over Rachel and I want him to be happy again!

"Wow so you really love someone this much. How can Santana Lopez can ever find love? She just hooks up not fussed with that lovey sappy shit."

"Oi, your trying to make me sound like a dirty slapper!" I said pushing him gentley, just having a laugh.

"No not at all! Haha." Puck saying trying to not laugh.

"No seriously Puck, what do you think of me?"

"I think your a nice, confident lass, who is not affraid of telling anyone how you feel. Who is actually alright. And any guy would be lucky to be with you. Even that lucky fella!" Woah how sweet did that sound! Makes me feel even more for him. What the fuck am I saying? I'm not the type to love. So whats going on with me?

"Wow thanks Puck...Are you feeling okay?"

"No. I'm a wreck!" Yes because of one girl that broke his heart.

"Let me guess manhands?"

"Who? Santana don't say that about her..."

"Oh whatever." He is always gonna love her. No matter how much she's hurting him. I felt abit down so I moved away.

"Whats wrong? Whenever I mention Rachel, You turn from nice to mean. Whats up?"

"Nothing its just, I hate to see you get hurt. Expecially from her."

"Aww. San! I'm fine. Trust me."

We was talking all night forgetting about the song we had to do and everything, we just kept talking. It was sweet and nice..But then somehow it was that late, well early in the morning, we fell asleep. Not in the way people would think. I just slept on the sofa on the other side to where he was. But when I woke up i was in my bed. He must of took me to bed when I fell asleep. But he wasn't in my bed or anywhere else. I wonder where he was. I got out of bed and then i started walking till I tripped over something. It was Puck sleeping on my floor. Well not anymore.

"Puck what are you doing down there?" I moaned.

"Sorry. I couldn't exactly sleep in your bed could I..."

"Well why not? Its not like you didnt before..." Okay I was being abit flirty but hey hoe, thats me.

"Santana...Shut up." Puck started smirking. He knew I was joking. Well I really wasn't, but he didnt know that.

"We need to go school..." I had to say. It was the cheerleader practise.

"Ahh yeah lets go. But wait."

"what?" What can he possibly want now?

"Rachel." Well now I know. No surprise there...

"What about her?"

"She's gonna be with Finn and that. I don't think I can cope with any of this no more."

"Then why are you still trying to make her forgive you? She's never gonna forget what you did.."

"Santana why the fuck are you rubbing my nose in it. Don't you think I know that? Don't you think Ive heard that? This is why I'm trying to do the right thing!"

"But your not. The right thing is to let get on with her life. Let her be with other people... If she wanted to be with you, wouldn't you think she would of by now?"

"She just needs to have time to think things through. I know she loves me...I just know it." Puck never been this certain about anything unless its to do with football,sex or drugs. But he doesnt do sex or drugs because of what happened last time with Quinn and Beth..

"Well...Lets hope she does then."

"Shit!" Puck just bursts out for no reason in the middle of the street. Whats up with him?

"What?!" I asked in a worried way.

"We didnt do our song last night..Ahh well."

"I'll do the song today..I mean I'll right the lyrics and that. Don't worry. You have a lot on your plate." I was finally being generous.

"Thanks Satan! Your a life saver!" Puck said before entering the school doors.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Puck's. POV

I got to school to see Rachel and Finn all happy..But I guess Rachel deserves happiness and she desevers someone better. Yeah Finn has a good heart but she doesn't want to be with a jerk...Like me and Finn.. Because Finn will break her heart at some point and I don't want her to be in the same position as she is now. I just have to face that I need to move on. She's never gonna forgive me..Because when I walk past her she just forgets that I even exsist..

Santana's P.O.V

When I saw Puckerman broken when he walked past her and she just made him jealous by flirting with Finn... Who does she think she is. Gonna speak to that bitch and set her straight.

"Oi Berry." I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Rachel came over to me if she gets one step closer to me I dunno what I'll do.

"What?" She knows fucking what!

"You know what!"

"Woah Santana, I dont know what you are on about?"

"Look I know what your little plan is and its not working with me. You think you can make Puck even more miserable than he even is, but lets face it Berry you've pushed him away too far..His given up trying because there's nothing he can do for you to be mature enough to deal with this. He's hurting and your just gonna push him to where he can't deal with this no more. Then we will see who's crying when he moves on."

"Yeah the girl that gets cheated on next. Look once a cheater always a cheater."

"Wait a minute, your actually judging other people about what they've done wrong and all that crap..But have you ever came to terms that your the same?Your no miss perfect, you make mistakes and you get another chance to fix them. But have you ever realised that your not giving Puck a chance to even make this right. You know what noone derserves this, not even Puck." I walked away feeling much better. I went to find a song that me and Puck are gonna sing and I found the perfect one!

I found Puck and gave him the words to the song I picked so he would know before glee started.

"Thanks San, your the best!" He gave me the sweetest hug and we walked off.

One hour later it was time for Glee club. I glared at Rachel and sat down waiting for Puck to arrive.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Everyone all sat down and waited for Mr Shue to speak.

"As our assignment is love songs so we are going to do one duet each day ok? Right so Puck and Santana are you ready?"

"The song we are gonna sing is together." Santana introduced the song.

Rachel's P.O.V

Is Santana only singing with him to make me jealous or does she actually have feelings for him?

_[Santana]_

_Remember love _

_Remember you and me _

_Remember everything we shared _

_On this planet when we cared _

_Remember hearts _

_Remember unity _

_Remember loving neighbours _

_Without expecting favours_

_Why be afraid _

Its like they are trying to make me jealous. Not Noah intensionally, but Santana, yes. They are getting quite close! Makes me feel kind of hurting. Maybe I love Noah that much, that its hurting me!

_To make an honest mistake _

_If you acknowledge the pain _

_And you wanna change _

_You can get through anything _

_[Both]_

_Do you remember at all _

_People walkin' hand in hand _

_Can we feel that love again _

_Can you imagine it all _

_If we all could get along _

_Then we all could sing this song together _

_Oh oh oh oh-oh, oh-oh oh oh oh oh-oh _

_Singin' Oh oh oh oh-oh, oh-oh oh oh oh oh-oh_

_[Puck]_

_Look at me, now look at you _

_Now look at me again _

_See we're not so different _

_Look around _

_What do you see _

_We're throwing things outside our window _

_We don't care to keep it clean_

_I had a dream _

_Beauty was only skin deep _

_And if we all just believe _

_Love is all we need_

_Nothing else can set you free_

_[Both]_

_Oh oh oh oh-oh, oh-oh oh oh oh oh-oh _

_Come on, come on, come on, singin' _

_Oh oh oh oh-oh, oh-oh oh oh oh oh-oh _

_Hold the hand of your neighbor _

_Together, together, singin' _

_Oh oh oh oh-oh, oh-oh oh oh oh oh-oh _

_Come on and sing it with me _

_Oh oh oh oh-oh, oh-oh oh oh oh oh-o_

Woah! Good song but you can tell Santana was enjoying every minute of it!

"Good song. Let me guess Santana chose that song?"

"Why little bit jealous are we?" Santana hissed back. I knew she was trying to make me jealous just didn't see it coming.

"So your trying to make me jealous over song. Oh please, I sang more better songs than you've had sex. And trust me thats alot."

"Rachel stop it!" Mr Shue shouted.

"So what are you trying to fucking say, huh? ¡Maldita perra no vuelvas a hablarme de nuevo puta!"

"What was that? Speak english?!"

"Enough! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH ALL OF THIS! I GIVE UP!" Puck shouted so loudly it nearly bursted my ear drums. He stormed out of the room and I feel so bad! I need to say something to him but I guess I can't. I've hurt him and I didn't mean to it just happened! Will he ever forgive me for being a complete bitch? I just miss him so much and jealousy and anger got the better of me! But how his he gonna forgive me now?

~End of chapter~

_**A/N: Like it dislike it? Puck cracked. Rachel showed the other side of her..Which noone liked. Will she try and be the loving and forgiving person she was when she was with Puck? What will Santana do to have Puck? What will Puck do with all this drama? Does he really give up or will he turn this all around? Find out! Please review! And keep reading,thanks!xo**_


End file.
